Realization
by Silver-Night2
Summary: It was then they realized what that smile meant. oneshot.


I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Uzimaki Naruto, walked down the street with a smile so bright that it made people jealous and mad. To them, this boy should have no reason to be happy. But there he was, smiling as they hurled insults at him, and threw rocks and other light projectiles. Even if one hit, it never removed the smile. This was a normal day for Uzimaki Naruto. 

Through the villiger's hate, Naruto continued to walk towards his teammates starting area. There he would see a bubble-gum pink haired girl, Sakura, and his rival, and best friend, Susake. Following the normal routine of all the other days, Naruto tried asking Sakura out. In turn she hit him and say something about Susake. Susake followed up by just saying "Dobe." Naruto would get upset, and yell out challenges to Susake-teme. These actions were to, part of the normal day. As was Kakashi's breaking them up.

"Yo," the silver haired jounin appeared. The second that followed was predictable.

"YOUR LATE!" both Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Scratching the back of his head the jounin told one of his little excuses to only be interrupted by Naruto and Sakura yelling, lair.

From this point they trained. More or less Kakashi put a considerable amount of effort into Sasuke well he instructed Naruto to practice on his own, and never mentioned anything to Sakura that stayed and watched Sasuke. This too was normal.

"Sasuke your so good," Naruto heard Sakura's cry to Sasuke, "I bet you can make Naruto shut up with that move." Naruto stoped in the middle of creating his second Rasengan. The Charka that was built up in it shot out everywhere. The force was strong released was enough that it knock Sakura down. Now, even before she knew who it was, Sakura was already planning to yell at one Uzimaki Naruto. "NARUTO!"

Kakashi appeared next to the blonde haired boy, "Naruto, if you can't control your charka, don't use it." Now what he meant by this, is don't use the rasengan and not charka. How you probably interpreted it along with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, was not to use charka at all.

"Dobe, he's right, give it up." Sasuke's voice came, as he jumped down from a tree.

Sakura was still ready to pound Naruto to a pulped, but growled out, "Why don't you just stop trying Naruto?"

That question hit Naruto like Sasuke using the chridan on him. It was that simply. Naruto looked up at his teammates and sensei and said three words as his smile disappeared, "I hate you." With his smile his eyes darkened, and for one brief second, Sasuke thought Naruto turned into Gaara.

With that he left, heading back to his home, through the town. The villagers made no remarks this day. It was passed around though of the celebration that night for making the smile disappear from the demon boy. A party held to whoever was the one to clear it from his face.

It was an abnormal day for the 13 year old Uzimaki Naruto. It started unlike any other day, waking early, having fruit for breakfast, and being handed milk by his sensai Kakashi that was standing at his window. Ignoring that fact, Naruto continued his day, void of the smile that always shown before.

"Are you going to sulk in your room Naruto," Kakashi asked as Naruto finished his meal.

"No, I'm going to train with my teammate, that trash I call a teammate, and the lower then filth teacher of mine." came Naruto's reply, as he cleaned up his table.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "I'm not that bad, am I."

"Go away," was all he got before Naruto turned full force onto him, "I was once told, not completing a mission makes you trash, but forgetting about your team mates makes you lower then trash." With that Naruto left.

"Ouch," was all Kakashi said.

It was this day that the villagers realized something they never did before. What the smile on the demon boy meant. As said boy walked down the street, a man still drunk from the party the night before yelled out, "The little monster ready to cry."

With a surge of charka and an orange and yellow flash, the man was hurtled against a wall, followed by another when he went through the first, and so on till he found himself against Konoha's city wall.

The people that witnessed the scene, where fear stricken. None moved a muscle fearing what the boy might do. Hoping that he would pass and leave them be.

"What is wrong with you today? That man only got his just desserts. Let me be nothing to stop you from continuing your day, but let it be known that one remark from this point forward will never be forgiven." Naruto's voice rang over the street, pausing at this point to look around. "If it was a demon you wished to mock, then I'll be that demon, without nine-tails, without the help of a fox. The demon you will mock will be Uzimaki Naruto."

Finishing his speech by releasing a huge blast of killer intent, Uzimaki Naruto continued down the road to his training ground. The villagers realizing the importance of that smile that was wiped from the boys face. That smile was forgiveness. Not for what the demon fox had done to them, but for what they did to the boy. With that smile, he had always forgiven them. Now with it gone, it was only punishment that lingered in the cold blue eyes and pity in his solid frown for the villagers of Konoha.

* * *

Oh, and I have nothing against Gaara, it was just to let you all get a picture of how Naruto looked. 


End file.
